We all stand Together
by brianbp4f Also here
Summary: Now that the national games have ended, all teams at Beacon must now focus on being a real team and coöperating with other teams. But now that they have an important mission, their friendship is being tested. Will they succeed in their friendship?


We stand together whenever

RWBY Fanfiction

**Forword: This story envelopes around the time that the national games of the academies have finished. Now it is about the time that there are more known teams such as team NVRS (NeVeRuS) which includes Velvet Scarlatina. The following months of the school year it is all about teamwork. In the proloque it will start with the reason and beginning of their first multi-team mission. After that You will read about the complete mission and the problems they will face about the bond of teams, frienship and enemies. And other chapters will eventually follow. (I hope)**

"Heehh," A deep sigh broke the silence in the dorm. "It's so boring guys," says Ruby. It was about the 10th time she said it in just half an hour. "Ruby, you are the only one who isn't doing a thing," says Weiss with a clear annoyance in her voice. "You should learn for the next test you know. Well Weiss she is kinda right, it is boring and we don't have anything to do the next two hours. Wait, are you actually saying she is right Yang? Yes Weiss, she is right." Weiss acted likevshe didn't care, because she knew that Yang would agree with Ruby whenever needed. "I'm going to say anything more. But you just said something haha," smiles Ruby. Weiss really felt some anger boiling.

"Though, I really wonder what kind of mission they've planned for us, they said that we will team up with team JNPR, CRDL and NVRS. But nothing more, right Blake?" Blake, who didn't meddled in the conversation, looked up from her book and said: No... I don't know a thing about what you just said..." She really had no clue about what they were talking about. She was way too interested in her book, called 'Ninjas will be loved'.

Half an hour later, a cracking voice came out of the schools intercom saying: The following teams must report in classroom 12B: Team NVRS, RWBY, CRDL and JNPR.

"Well thats a bit early..." Said Blake who put her book away. "Aah, that doesn't matter, we finally got something to do, we have been waiting to long. Let's go team RWBY! Ok sis, let's go." Said Yang.

When they got out of the dorm they saw Jaune and his team. "Hey Jaune. Hey, Ruby. So a-are you ready, I-I totally am f-for sure, b-because I am de-definitely not nervous a-at all." It was obvious that Jaune was very nervous in comparison to his teammates. "We are gonna be fine Jaune, don't worry. I trust you as our leader, just like Ren and Nora. Right guys?" Asked Pyrrha. "Of course, you have our support, and Nora does too," said Ren. "Well,' said Weiss, ' We should hurry now. Okay lets go!" said everyone in choir and they walked to the classroom.

When they finally arrived at the classroom they saw that team NVRS and CRDL were al ready there.

"Hey Nigel, already here? Oh hey Yang, Ruby. Yes, we thought lets be here in time right guys?" Nigel, the young, yet smart leader of team NVRS, was grinning but his teammates were not laughing, only Velvet was a bit nervous. But Reginald was having one his well-known fearsome looks and Saria was sleeping, like she normally does, altough she a wolf fauness. That made Nigel a bit uncomfortable. "I think they are doing fine too."

"Aah you here too Cardin?" Jaune spoke to Cardin, he still remembers everything that had happenend between the two of them. Jaune really wanted to punch Cardin but he couldn't , because he heard a familiar voice. It came from Miss Goodwitch. " Good afternoon everyone, I hope you are all ready. Oh and mister Winchester, could you please refrain from doing anything rash OK? Now all come inside mister Ozpin waiting, it is very urgent."

As they all walked in, they immediately saw the serious face mister Ozpin had on his face. They all sat down at listened to what Ozpin had to say.

"As you all know you were all supposed to complete a mission, only together as a multiteam,' said Ozpin,' but there is a change in plans for you all." _ Change of plans? Why is that? _Thought Ruby. "The mission was to fight and eleminate two deathstalkers, but a enormous pack of beowulfs is attacking several villages, and tgat needs to be stopped immediately. This is the best opportunity for all of you to show what you have learned here in school." They were not sure how to react to that. "I am sure you will all survive, you are all very strong, but keep in mind, it is as real as it gets, so don't underestimate a thing...never underestimate anything.."


End file.
